Shattered
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [Dark Angsty DaiKen] Ken thought everything was going smoothly, that's when Davis got him drunk & gets him to spill out all his feelings... feelings for death & his dead brother! What is Davis' objective? Would Ken be able to forgive him?
1. Shattered : Chapter 1

**Title:** Shattered

**By:** Klyukaizer

**Disclaimer:** Meia and Nathan are the names I created for Ken's parents… they're not the original names.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Eyes hollow.

And damped from the tears.

Mouth lay open and dry.

Ken looked up from his bed and stared at the ceiling wall for a few moments before blinking slowly. The memories of him and Wormmon playing were flashing through his head. Ken looked as if his body was broken and wouldn't move to his command… he just laid there, like a stuffed animal without someone to love.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ken?" Meia Ichijouji called as Ken came out from his bedroom, "Are you sure you're going to school?" Ken nodded silently and continued walking to the door bringing his bag in his right hand. "Son, wait!" Nathan Ichijouji quickly grabbed his son by the wrist, as Ken looked at his parents, wide-eyed.

"Please… you can't go there yet! I- I want you to stay at home… at least for a week!" His mother pleaded, "We don't want you to face the public yet!"

Ken didn't know whether his parents did it for him… or for the honor of their family. He didn't care. For the first time in his life, he gave a hug full of love and sadness at the both of them. "I thought you didn't care…" Ken whispered into their ears as silent tears strolled down from his eyes.

"What made you say that?" Meia looked at him with worried eyes. Ken shook his head and smiled. Ken went back to his room slowly, leaving his parents in bewilderment. He stood by his balcony inside his room and looked at the horizon of the sky.

Ken felt both happiness and sadness at the same time and didn't know if he should celebrate or mope around about it. But one thing's for sure… If he could only turn back time, then maybe he can save his best friend!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mighty Rockets – this was Ken's favorite Soccer Team. He got his nickname "The Rocket" from this team and had been obsessed with this team for the past 4 years! But it all changed when he became the Digimon Emperor… for he lost all happiness and love inside his heart.

Ken was watching the daily news at TV but was literally just staring at the square device. Watching the lady say all the things happening but didn't really pay attention to it!

"Ken, dear?" Meia called as Ken shot his head up, "Isn't that your favorite team?" She asked as Ken looked back at the TV.

MIGHTY ROCKETS – PLUMMETING OFF IN ODAIBA STADIUM THIS WEDNESDAY AGAINST DUCK WALK! STARTS AT 8:00 P.M. TICKETS SOLD AT Y3000!

And everyone in the team of the Mighty Rockets was shown in front, "Isn't that nice? I'm sure your father would _love_ to see-" Meia stopped when she knew Ken wasn't paying any attention to her, "Never mind!"

"I'd love to go, Mama!" Ken suddenly began, "Can we go?" Ken smiled at his mother, which mad his mom smile back. "Sure, Ken!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So he finally came back, huh?" T.K. asked as he placed the newspaper down, reading an article about the indigo-haired genius on the headlines, "Big deal!" "It's not like anything changed, right?" Cody agreed. "Hmm… I think that he has! I mean- who wouldn't after such an ordeal?" Kari asked, recalling what happened when Wormmon died."

"I suggest we give him a shot!" Davis said. "How can you say that, Davis? After all he has done!" Yolei shrieked, "I mean… I admit that I like him but it takes time for someone to be forgiven!"

"And it takes time for someone to heal… And I'm willing to give him that time!" Davis said. "Oh! Don't convince us into your talks again!" Yolei argued, "Cause you always end up regretting everything you do!"

"Oh I won't this time!" Davis grinned.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"MIGHTY ROCKETS – PLUMMETING OFF IN ODAIBA STADIUM THIS WEDNESDAY AGAINST DUCK WALK! STARTS AT 8:00 P.M. TICKETS SOLD AT Y3000!" Posters were all over Odaiba as every fan gathered around the posts and began in a conversation.

"Are you guys watching the Mighty Rockets?" Davis asked excitedly. "Sorry, Davis! Not interested in Soccer players!" Kari said as Cody nodded in agreement. "Can't. Dad is out in a business trip and Matt and I have to manage the house." T.K. reasoned. Davis looked at Yolei. "I have 2 tickets with me - my dad's friend gave it to him – but none of us are really interested at it!"

"Then can I have them?" Davis pleaded. "Sure…" Yolei answered uninterestedly.

"Yes!!! Mighty Rockets here I come!" Davis yelled happily.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Ichijouji Household - Tuesday – 8:37 p.m.**

"Business is booming!" Nathan Ichijouji said as he came inside the apartment. "Welcome back, dad!" Ken greeted as he settled some plates on the table, keeping a smile on his face although there was a hint of sadness in it. "Thank you, Ken! I'm home, honey!" His father sat on the table and pecked a kiss on Meia's cheek.

"This is the first time I am so committed into work!" Nathan started digging in his bowl of rice, "Guess I'll be late for dinner tomorrow, Honey!" He said as he turned to Meia. Meia nodded and then looked at Ken. Ken was staring into his bowl as if there were dancing fishes on it. Finally, she remembered, "Isn't it the Mighty Rockets' game tomorrow?"

"Umm… you're right!" Nathan nodded as he placed the bowl on the table, "Ken… I'm really sorry I can't go!" Ken raised his head and looked at his parents, "Don't worry about it! I can just watch them from TV, right?" Ken gave a fake smile.

"No, Ken… we want you to go! We want you to enjoy yourself!" Meia said, "Don't worry, I'll go with you!"

"But, Mom! I thought you hate crowded places…" Ken asked. "Umm… I do… but-"

"It's okay!" Ken raised his voice, still keeping his polite tone and smile, "Honestly, it's okay, Mom… Dad! I know how much Dad loves his job! And besides… you're doing this for us, right?"

"Ken…" Nathan sighed, "Thank you for being a wonderful son!" Ken's eyes widened when he heard it, plus the smiles on his parents' faces. "Umm… I- I got to go to my room for a while! E- Excuse me!" He retreated to his room and slammed the door behind him.

He leaned his back on the door as he slid to the ground, hugging his knees. Ken's eyes and cheeks were burning. "That's-" He began, the shadows covering his eyes. "…The first time they ever told me that!" Ken smiled as a teardrop fell from his eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken fell asleep by the door and found himself, waking up with an aching neck the next morning. He was brought back to reality when he heard a beep with his D-Terminal.

/Ken, meet me at the Tamachi Park! At the bench in front of the large clock… 30 minutes from now!/ 

"Who-" Ken read the message over and over again, trying to recognize the way of writing from either of the Digidestined. He was having double-thoughts about going. "Why should I care?" He whispered as he threw the device back to the table. Ken slid to the ground again and buried his face on his arms. "They don't care anyway!" Ken heard another beep and raised his head once again.

/Ken, I know you're still pissed off at what happened and… I just want to make it up to you! –Davis/ 

"Oh… so it's you, Davis!" Ken can't help but give out an evil smirk. "I don't want to see you!" He said as he typed down the message and sent it to the goggle-boy.

_/Why?/_ Was the response of the bearer of Courage and Friendship. Ken was irritated and the same time, lost for words. "I don't want to be part of your lives anymore!" He said sadly as he began to type it down… he paced his finger on the send button. But didn't press it.

"Fine… I'll go!" Ken typed and sent it to Davis. He got on some clothes and placed a scarf around his neck, somehow, he felt it was going to be a cold day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Davis quickly got dressed and ran out of their apartment. The train from Odaiba to Tamachi will take about 15 minutes… somehow; he must move it as fast as he can. Cause the fate between Ken and his friendship depends on it.

Davis ran and ran as he noticed the sky was getting darker. "It's going to rain! Ken probably didn't bring an umbrella with him!" He said to himself. Davis stopped off at a nearby hardware store and bought an umbrella with him.

"Move out of the way!" He yelled as he ran into the train station filled with countless people.

"Train to Tamachi leaves in 5 minutes…"

"That's my ride!" Davis said as he grasped the umbrella tightly, "Ken, please wait for me!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken had been waiting for 40 minutes already… still Davis didn't show up. Ken looked at the large clock in the park. "8:50!" He said to himself, "You're a fool, Ichijouji!" Ken stood up and started to leave when he heard the splattering of raindrops. "Great! Just great!" Ken muttered as he sat back on the bench, "How dare you, Motomiya!"

Ken looked at his palms sadly and images started running through his mind. "Ken… I know you're not such a bad person! Please change! Please change… for the better!"

Ken stood up once again and started to leave, he didn't care whether he would catch a cold or get sick. He just wanted to go home and sulk around in his room. That's when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a boy running towards him bringing an umbrella.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ken!" Davis called, but Ken didn't look back. He continued walking further away from the Digidestined. "Ken, answer me!"

"Go away, Davis!" Ken yelled back, hurt and anger present at the tone of his voice.

"I know I'm late! I'm really sorry!" Davis called back as he opened the umbrella. "You made me think you're not worth to be trusted!" Ken said as he walked even faster.

"Please! Let me explain! I was on the way on the Train Station… the sky was starting to dim so I had to buy this umbrella!" "Why didn't you just bring an umbrella from your house?" Ken mocked. "I was in a hurry!" Davis replied.

"I finally arrived at the Train Station when I saw an old woman who wanted to get on another train… I had to help her out since no one would!" Davis continued and Ken finally stopped on his tracks. "I haven't seen you for a while, Ken!" Davis began. Ken turned around and faced Davis. "Me too…" Ken said as he lowered his head. Davis approached the genius and shared the umbrella with him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mighty Rockets?" Ken repeated. "Yeah… I- I mean, if you want to go, that is! I want to be friends with you, Ken! So… can you come?" Davis stuttered, "I- I mean… if you're not busy, or anything!"

"Sure! I'll come!" Ken smiled without hesitation.

"Y- you will?" Davis smiled back. Ken nodded. "Great! Let's meet at the Odaiba Stadium at 7:00, okay?" Davis said. Ken nodded again, "Don't be late this time!"

"I won't!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That's great, honey!" Meia Ichijouji shrieked in happiness as she held both his son's hands. "Mom…" Ken wailed as he was swirled around the room, "It's not like this is the first time, right?" Ken smiled.

"Yes it is! Some friends of yours are only there for your fame and fortune!" Meia snapped. "I didn't have friends! And we don't_ have_ the fortune!" Ken raised an eyebrow. "That's right…" Meia sighed, "Well… that was just an expression!"

"Thanks, Mom!"  Ken smiled. "For what, Ken?" Meia asked. "For being the best Mother I've ever known!" Ken lowered his head and stared at his palms. Meia can't help but smile, "You act as if we're strangers, Ken…"

'Cause that's what I used to think…' 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You WHAT???" Yolei exclaimed as Davis cupped his ears. "I wanted to be his friend!" Davis explained. "I didn't give you those tickets to go with an enemy!" Yolei argued.

"Correction! 'Former' enemy!"

"Whatever!"

"Besides, even if you didn't given me the tickets! I'm going to buy some and then, invite him! I want to extend our friendship with him, Yolei! Make him part of the team!"

"Extend your friendship? You really want to extend his friendship? Make him tell the truth!" Yolei said. "Tell the truth? About what?" Davis asked. "About us, dummy! What does he see in us? What does he feel about us? You know, stuff like that!" Yolei explained.

"How am I going to make him say all of those? What if he doesn't want to say it?" Davis said.

"Then… you'll have to use force!" Yolei sneered evilly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken waited patiently for Davis to arrive; somehow… he had the hope that Davis wouldn't lie to him this time. "Ken!" He heard his name and faced up to see the boy he was waiting for, running to him.

"You're late by 3 seconds!" Ken scolded in a joking manner. "Do I run that slowly?" Davis smiled.

"Yes, you do!" Ken laughed, "Let's get inside!"

All the while on the game, Davis would glance at Ken to see him staring into the field blankly. He knew something was bothering the genius… but didn't bother asking. He was too preoccupied at his own problems.

"What?!" Davis exclaimed, "Force? I'll force it out of him? How? Challenging him in a manhandle fight? I'm definitely going to lose, Ms. Inoue!" Davis yelled.

_"That's not what I meant, Psychopathic Motomiya! Get him drunk!" Yolei explained._

"Drunk, huh! That's lame!" Davis crossed his arms. "You've got any more ideas?" Yolei asked while smiling evilly, "Place this in his drink while he's looking away!" Yolei handed Davis a small bottle.

"It contains Dad's strongest liquor! A normal kid who drinks at least this much will be drunk before you know it!"

"Yolei… I think this is pretty unfair for Ken's part… we're just playing around with his feelings!" Davis said nervously.

"Well… he did it to us before!" Yolei fought back. "Then doesn't make us any different from him!" Davis argued. "Look! We're just asking him his feelings about us, okay? We're not going to ask his inner most secret!"

"I can't do it!" Davis muttered. "What?" Ken looked at his friend, "Can't do what?"

"Umm… it's nothing!" Davis smiled anxiously and changed the subject, "Are you enjoying the game?"

"Yeah! I love this team so much! That's how I got my nickname!" Ken shared. "Really?" Davis asked. "Yeah! My team mates started calling me that when I first joined the Soccer Team at school… new comers were to endure hard training and it was only me who was able to join among the new trainees then." Ken blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Wow! Now I know!" Davis gasped, "H- hey, Ken!"

"Yeah?" Ken smiled. "There's a café everyone is talking about here in Odaiba… they said that they've got the best cream shakes! You wanna try 'em out?" Davis asked. "Sure!" Ken nodded. "Great!" Davis smiled back as they continued watching the game.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow! Did you see James hit that ball hard to the goal?" Davis asked as he jumped up and down. "Yeah! And did you see William block that ball? Everyone thought he wouldn't make it! But he did! It was so amazing, ne?" Ken asked. Davis nodded.

"Davis?"

"Hai?" Davis quickly looked at the dark-haired boy. "Thank you so much for inviting me to this game!" Ken gave his best smile. Davis smiled back, "It's my pleasure!"

Both of the friends looked at each other and smiled. "So, how about that cream soda?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This tastes really good!" Ken exclaimed when he took a sip out of his cream soda. "Yeah… it does…" Davis muttered sadly. "Davis? What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Umm… Ken?"

"Yeah?" Ken placed both his hands on the table. "What would happen… if you accidentally… spilled your secrets?"  Davis asked. "Well… if that would happen to me… hmm…" Davis listened intently. "I don't know what would I do…" Ken said sadly, "But… it will pass someday!" Ken smiled back.

"Why? Did it happen to you?" Ken blinked. Davis quickly nodded in relief, "Umm… sort of!" Davis lied, "Don't be preoccupied by that problem, Davis!" Ken advised and Davis nodded silently.

"Cheers!" Davis grinned sadly as he raised his glass. Ken did the same and they both drank up.

"Excuse me for a while… I need to go to the washroom!" Ken said as he stood up.

"Do you want more of the Cream Soda?" Davis asked and Ken nodded, "Sure!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Davis looked at the genius silently as Ken sipped the last of his Cream Soda from the straw. He was really nervous this time and beads of sweat appeared from his face. Ken hiccupped as he cupped his mouth, "Excuse me!" Ken smiled.

Davis was looking now at his palms as it started to sweat too. "Davis, are you okay?" Ken asked wearily. "Umm… yeah, Ken! Everything's fine!" Davis smiled anxiously. "Let's go home, ne?" Davis asked he stood up. Ken stood up as well but then fell back to his seat.

"I- I don't feel so good!" Ken said as he grasped his head, "Must've had too much of that Cream Soda!" He chuckled. "Let's go home, Ken!" Davis pulled the boy but Ken didn't budge. "No! Let me (hick) go, Davis!" Ken snapped.

"You're drunk, Ken!" Davis scolded. "All because of a Cream Soda? (Hick) Impossible!" Ken argued as he waved Davis's hand away. Davis grumbled and laid Ken's arm around his shoulder and lifted him to his feet, "I'm taking you home!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

On the way back to Ken's house, Davis didn't have the guts to ask Ken about his feelings or secrets.

_/"I don't know what would I do…" Ken said sadly, "But… it will pass someday!" Ken smiled back/_ He remembered the indigo's sad expression… he didn't want something to happen to Ken.

"Hey… Davis!" Ken called. "So you're awake! Is there anything you want?" Davis asked.

"Have you lost… someone important… in your life?"

Davis eyes widened. _'He's still drunk!'_ Davis cursed. "No… why is that?"

"I had…" Ken chuckled, "I lost my brother… because I killed him!" Ken laughed which made Davis raise an eyebrow, "No, you didn't!"

"Oh… yes, I did!" Ken insisted, "I was 6 at that time… Osamu-niisan died in a car accident!" Davis didn't answer. "Sometimes I wish that it was me in his place… like the time when I came back to the Real World!" Ken giggled. "People wanted me to be like my brother… And I really envy him! He's smart! He's handsome! And he's loved!"

"Ken… stop it!" Davis murmured, but Ken kept on going, "That's why… I wished for him to disappear! Which he did! And then… I became a monster! I didn't even knew what I was doing is wrong! I thought it was all a game… I thought _my_ brother was a game! I thought he would just start again from the beginning and have full life points again!" Ken's chuckle became into a loud laugh.

"You're stupid, Ken!" Ken said to himself as tears swelled up from his eyes, "And now… you don't have a brother anymore!" Ken's tears flooded from his eyes as yelps of laughter escaped from his mouth. "That's enough…" Davis silenced the genius boy, "I've heard enough!" Davis tried to keep his tears within him.

Ken was silent for a while and then started, "Can I be your friend, Davis?"

"Eh?" Davis wondered. "I never had one in my life… Well, I used to have one… but now he's gone!" Ken said sadly, "He saved my life!"

"I am always your friend, Ken! Remember that! Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody too!"

"Oh no! They're _not_ my friends! Friends don't get mad at each other! And they're mad at me!" Ken laughed. "Ken! You're starting to creep me out!" Davis said as he pulled Ken away and shook him by the shoulders.

"Am I?" Ken laughed. His laughter stopped when he felt like vomiting. He lowered his head and got it all out on Davis jacket. "Ken!" Davis shrieked as the genius fell into his arms and rested his head on the goggle-boy's shoulder. "I'm worthless… I just wanted it all to end!" Ken whispered as he smiled at Davis, finally closing his eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"He was miserable!" Davis yelled in front of all the young Digidestines, "Did you know how much pain inside of him? And you still wanted the truth?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that he's like that from the start!" Yolei argued. "But you made it worst by letting him spill it out! And what's worst is… he didn't have a clue of what he's saying because he was drunk!" Davis pointed out to the bearer of Love and Sincerity.

Yolei didn't argue to that as she looked away, "I just wanted to know… if he really wants to be friends with us!" Davis stomped away from the group and left them with guilt. He came back and looked at each of his friends' faces, "Yes! He wants to be! But because of your exaggerating attitudes…  he doesn't want to anymore!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wide, purple eyes opened as it shimmered with the brightness of the sun's rays. Ken slowly got up and yawned. "O- ow!" He gasped in pain as he held his head tight. _'That's right… Davis and I went out last night! But… how did I get home?'_ He thought as he looked around his room.

"I must've fallen asleep after drinking some Cream Soda!" He yawned again. He suddenly jumped when he heard a beeping noise. It was his digivice! "W- Wormmon?" He gasped happily and got out of bed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Digiport! Open!" He yelled. He was instantly transported into a village with numerous eggs surrounding the whole place. "Welcome to Primary Village!" A Digimon popped out of the ground and Ken looked at it closely.

"Hey! You're the Digimon Emperor!" The Digimon yelled. "N- No! I used to be but I'm not anymore!" Ken tried to explain but Digimons popped out from the ground as well and started throwing hairy balls at him. "S- Stop it!"

"Get away from here!"

"I know I had done some terrible things to you!" Ken said, "Please! Give me a chance to make it up to all of you!"

"NO! Get out of our village!"

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled and an egg farther away suddenly glowed pink, which caught his attention. "Wormmon! Ken smiled and ran to it. He knelt down beside it and grabbed it tightly. The egg instantly turned into a small green Digimon. "Minomon!" Ken smiled happily.

"KEN!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"A lot of good things happened while you were away, Minomon!" Ken explained as he plopped onto his bed. "Really? Like what?" Minomon asked. "Davis and I are finally friends!" Ken smiled innocently. "Really? That's great, Ken!" Minomon jumped into his master's lap. Ken smiled back and looked at Minomon, somehow… he had this strange feeling that everything isn't so perfect yet!

The both of the friends jumped when they heard a beep from the D-Terminal, "It's probably Davis…" Ken smiled and got out of bed.  
_/Ken… I need to see you right now! I've got something important to say! Meet me at Tamachi Park again… same place!/_

Ken raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner Digimon. "I got to go out for a while, Minomon!"

"Can't I go with you, Ken?" Minomon asked. "I'm sorry, my friend, but this is between human and human! No offense!" Ken laughed. "That's okay, Ken!" Minomon smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Minomon… I'll bring some snacks when I get home!" Ken said as he closed the door behind him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You wanted to see me, Davis?" Ken smiled as he arrived. Davis was sitting in the bench sadly while swaying his legs forward and backward. "I've got some confessions to make!" Davis said.

"Confessions?" Ken questioned as he sat beside the boy.

"Remember last night… after you drank your 2nd glass of that Cream Soda?" Davis asked. Ken recalled and nodded, "That's the last thing I remembered about last night, Davis! What happened to me after that, anyway?" Ken asked.

"Umm… you were sort of… Drunk!" Davis muttered. "What?" Ken gasped, "But… Soda doesn't have liquor! Or… does that Cream Soda have?" Ken laughed. Davis didn't laugh with him, which made Ken feel uneasy. Davis handed the genius a small bottle and Ken looked at it for a while.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"It's Yolei's Dad's strongest liquor!" Davis said, "You see Ken… Yolei forced me to do it… She wanted me to place some of this liquor inside your soda. And when you went away, I placed some inside your drink. That's why you got drunk!"

Ken's eyes widened. He can't believe Davis was playing with him all along as if he was a toy. "It's a practical joke, right?" Ken started trembling as he gripped the bottle tightly, "What was your purpose, Davis? Why did you do it?" Ken's voice was now in an angry tone like the Digimon Kaizer's.

"Yolei wanted me t-…"

"STOP USING HER NAME!" Ken yelled. "I asked you some questions… about your feelings about us!" Davis answered quickly, trembling as well. "You told me about the death of your brother…" Davis murmured which made Ken's heart skip a beat.

"…And how you wanted to disappear like he did!" Davis looked away as Ken slowly stood up and backed away, preparing to run. His face showed horror and fear as tears flood out from his eyes.

_/"What would happen… if you accidentally… spilled your secrets?"/_ He remembered Davis ask him. "Ken…" Davis softly said as Davis approached the 'Rocket'. "How dare you…" Ken muttered, the horrified expression still present in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He said and slapped Davis hard on the face. "How dare you toy with my emotions!" Ken yelled as a rain of tears escaped his eyes. "I hate you, Davis! I HATE YOU!" And with that, he turned to run but was cut off when the other Digidestines appeared right in front of his eyes.

"Please don't blame it all on Davis, Ken! It was my fault! I forced him to!" Yolei stepped up but Ken shrugged her off with an angry look with all the tears running down from his eyes.

"How would you feel if you were in my place?" Ken yelled as he threw the small bottle by Yolei's feet and it blasted into thousands of pieces of the broken glass. Finally, he ran away and never turned back.

This time… he didn't have second thoughts. He didn't want to be part of the team anymore. Because his faith for them had blasted away like the thousand pieces of the broken bottle did.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken came running back home and slammed the door behind him when he arrived inside their apartment. "Ken, honey! Would you like some-" Meia stopped when she saw tears glimmering from his son's eyes, when Ken ran past her. "Ken?"

Ken ran to his room to find Minomon turn into Wormmon. Wormmon turned and saw Ken. "Ken, did you bring me some-" He was cut off when his master embraced him tightly. "K- Ken!" Ken sobbed loudly as his eyes were covered from the shadows of his bedroom. "Ken…" Wormmon softly said, "Ken, you have to tell me what's wrong… I want to help you!"

"I… don't want to be… a Digidestined!" Ken cursed. Ken's tears flooded faster as Wormmon used his 'legs' to wipe his master's tears away. He held 2 of his legs and placed each one at Ken's cheeks.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ken?" Meia Ichijouji came inside her son's room and brought with her a tray of food. "Ken, are you sure you're not hungry?" Meia asked.

Meia placed the tray of food unto the table and approached Ken. She found her son hugging himself on the corner, still sobbing. Meia didn't hesitate and did what any mother would do; she brought her son in a tight and warm embrace and allowed him to cry on her shoulders.

"You've been crying for hours now… it's not like it's the end of the world, is it?" Meia whispered into her son's ear as she nuzzled Ken's hair. For a while, she felt Ken's sobbing worsen as he buried closer to his mother. "Please, Ken… please, stop it!" Meia pleaded as her tears too, came out from her eyes, "It hurts me so much to see you like this!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I wonder… what Ken is doing now?" Davis asked himself as he stared off at the sky. He had his hands behind his head and he was sprawled his back on the soccer fields. "Excuse me… are you Davis Motomiya?" A lady suddenly popped out of Davis's vision.

"Umm… yeah!" Davis nodded and sat upright to face a woman with brown hair. "H- Have I seen you before?" Davis pointed.

"Maybe you have…" The woman smiled, "I'm Meia Ichijouji… Ken's mother!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I need your help!" Meia frowned, "As much as I want to be angry with you… I have to put that aside now! I have never met any of Ken's friends who could hurt him this much! Usually, he is immune to this kind of feeling but you're the first one to ever really reach that pain inside his heart!"

Davis looked at his palms and clutched them tightly. They turned white and Davis closed his eyes heavily, "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Ichijouji!"

"Apologies won't get you anywhere!" Meia Ichijouji snapped as Davis raised his head and looked at the woman. "I want you snap him out of this mess! You're the only one who could do it!"

"B- but… he hates me! I can't even talk to him!" Davis blurted but Meia just smiled. "If he really hated you then he wouldn't have shed tears for you!" Meia said which made Davis's eyes widened, "Please… go to him! He needs you right now!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken felt as if he was drained from his fears and sadness. But he never felt good about it… he knew so well that he will never be the same again. _'They're using me… all of them are just the same! The same scums of the Earth!'_

"Ken…" A 10-legged creature came from under his bed. "Ken… please don't cry anymore!" Wormmon pleaded. Ken felt his lips twitched as he gave out a fake smile. Tears burned his eyes again as he faced the window of his balcony. "Wormmon?"

"Yes, Ken?" Wormmon perked. "Am I- Am I… important?" Ken asked as another set of tears flooded down his eyes again. "Of course you are, Ken! You will always be!" Wormmon yelled. "I don't know…" Ken sighed, "It hurts to be important…"

"The people who care for me… are sad whenever I'm sad!" Ken cried, "And it makes me even more sad! It's- it's just like a cycle! I don't understand!" Ken circled into a ball and clutched his head.

Ken felt weary and tired from all the sobbing; it has been precisely 6 hours he had been endlessly crying. Ken heard footsteps from outside his door and stopped sobbing. He looked up to see a maroon-haired boy opening the door of his room.

"D- Davis!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken stared at the boy for a moment, his tears shining from the light of the sun. "Ken!" Davis said nervously and tried to hug the genius but ended up being pushed away. "Don't touch me!" Ken yelled as he stood up. "Ken, let me explai-"

"You don't need to explain! Cause I don't want to hear it!" Ken's voice started to tremble as his knees buckled. "I'm tired of listening," he muttered as he fell on the floor again.

Ken felt warm hands beside both of his cheeks, brushing the tears from his eyes away. Ken closed his eyes heavily and tried to shake them away, but the hands were to strong for him to brush off.

"Ken… you're really a great friend! And I'm not using you…" Davis softly said. "We just… wanted to know the truth… maybe we should've waited for you to say it to us!"

Ken's eyes opened and stared back at the goggle-boy. "I guess… you weren't ready yet!" Davis had a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I'm really sorry, Ken! I really want to be friends with you…" Davis embraced the indigo-haired boy with force, knowing that Ken won't share the embrace with him back. To his surprise, Ken hugged back. "Thank you, Davis!" Ken whispered and fell asleep on the goggle-boy's shoulders.

And outside the room of the genius, was his mother standing by the door. "I want to thank you too… Davis!"

'Thank you for saving my son…' 

_/Owari/_


	2. Shattered : Chapter 2

**Title:** Shattered

**By:** Klyukaizer

**Disclaimer:** Meia and Nathan are the names I created for Ken's parents… they're not the original names.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 2 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken waited patiently for Davis to arrive; somehow… he had the hope that Davis wouldn't lie to him this time. "Ken!" He heard his name and faced up to see the boy he was waiting for, running to him.

"You're late by 3 seconds!" Ken scolded in a joking manner. "Do I run that slowly?" Davis smiled.

"Yes, you do!" Ken laughed, "Let's get inside!"

All the while on the game, Davis would glance at Ken to see him staring into the field blankly. He knew something was bothering the genius… but didn't bother asking. He was too preoccupied at his own problems.

"What?!" Davis exclaimed, "Force? I'll force it out of him? How? Challenging him in a manhandle fight? I'm definitely going to lose, Ms. Inoue!" Davis yelled.

_"That's not what I meant, Psychopathic Motomiya! Get him drunk!" Yolei explained._

"Drunk, huh! That's lame!" Davis crossed his arms. "You've got any more ideas?" Yolei asked while smiling evilly, "Place this in his drink while he's looking away!" Yolei handed Davis a small bottle.

"It contains Dad's strongest liquor! A normal kid who drinks at least this much will be drunk before you know it!"

"Yolei… I think this is pretty unfair for Ken's part… we're just playing around with his feelings!" Davis said nervously.

"Well… he did it to us before!" Yolei fought back. "Then doesn't make us any different from him!" Davis argued. "Look! We're just asking him his feelings about us, okay? We're not going to ask his inner most secret!"

"I can't do it!" Davis muttered. "What?" Ken looked at his friend, "Can't do what?"

"Umm… it's nothing!" Davis smiled anxiously and changed the subject, "Are you enjoying the game?"

"Yeah! I love this team so much! That's how I got my nickname!" Ken shared. "Really?" Davis asked. "Yeah! My team mates started calling me that when I first joined the Soccer Team at school… new comers were to endure hard training and it was only me who was able to join among the new trainees then." Ken blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Wow! Now I know!" Davis gasped, "H- hey, Ken!"

"Yeah?" Ken smiled. "There's a café everyone is talking about here in Odaiba… they said that they've got the best cream shakes! You wanna try 'em out?" Davis asked. "Sure!" Ken nodded. "Great!" Davis smiled back as they continued watching the game.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow! Did you see James hit that ball hard to the goal?" Davis asked as he jumped up and down. "Yeah! And did you see William block that ball? Everyone thought he wouldn't make it! But he did! It was so amazing, ne?" Ken asked. Davis nodded.

"Davis?"

"Hai?" Davis quickly looked at the dark-haired boy. "Thank you so much for inviting me to this game!" Ken gave his best smile. Davis smiled back, "It's my pleasure!"

Both of the friends looked at each other and smiled. "So, how about that cream soda?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This tastes really good!" Ken exclaimed when he took a sip out of his cream soda. "Yeah… it does…" Davis muttered sadly. "Davis? What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Umm… Ken?"

"Yeah?" Ken placed both his hands on the table. "What would happen… if you accidentally… spilled your secrets?"  Davis asked. "Well… if that would happen to me… hmm…" Davis listened intently. "I don't know what would I do…" Ken said sadly, "But… it will pass someday!" Ken smiled back.

"Why? Did it happen to you?" Ken blinked. Davis quickly nodded in relief, "Umm… sort of!" Davis lied, "Don't be preoccupied by that problem, Davis!" Ken advised and Davis nodded silently.

"Cheers!" Davis grinned sadly as he raised his glass. Ken did the same and they both drank up.

"Excuse me for a while… I need to go to the washroom!" Ken said as he stood up.

"Do you want more of the Cream Soda?" Davis asked and Ken nodded, "Sure!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Davis looked at the genius silently as Ken sipped the last of his Cream Soda from the straw. He was really nervous this time and beads of sweat appeared from his face. Ken hiccupped as he cupped his mouth, "Excuse me!" Ken smiled.

Davis was looking now at his palms as it started to sweat too. "Davis, are you okay?" Ken asked wearily. "Umm… yeah, Ken! Everything's fine!" Davis smiled anxiously. "Let's go home, ne?" Davis asked he stood up. Ken stood up as well but then fell back to his seat.

"I- I don't feel so good!" Ken said as he grasped his head, "Must've had too much of that Cream Soda!" He chuckled. "Let's go home, Ken!" Davis pulled the boy but Ken didn't budge. "No! Let me (hick) go, Davis!" Ken snapped.

"You're drunk, Ken!" Davis scolded. "All because of a Cream Soda? (Hick) Impossible!" Ken argued as he waved Davis's hand away. Davis grumbled and laid Ken's arm around his shoulder and lifted him to his feet, "I'm taking you home!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

On the way back to Ken's house, Davis didn't have the guts to ask Ken about his feelings or secrets.

_/"I don't know what would I do…" Ken said sadly, "But… it will pass someday!" Ken smiled back/_ He remembered the indigo's sad expression… he didn't want something to happen to Ken.

"Hey… Davis!" Ken called. "So you're awake! Is there anything you want?" Davis asked.

"Have you lost… someone important… in your life?"

Davis eyes widened. _'He's still drunk!'_ Davis cursed. "No… why is that?"

"I had…" Ken chuckled, "I lost my brother… because I killed him!" Ken laughed which made Davis raise an eyebrow, "No, you didn't!"

"Oh… yes, I did!" Ken insisted, "I was 6 at that time… Osamu-niisan died in a car accident!" Davis didn't answer. "Sometimes I wish that it was me in his place… like the time when I came back to the Real World!" Ken giggled. "People wanted me to be like my brother… And I really envy him! He's smart! He's handsome! And he's loved!"

"Ken… stop it!" Davis murmured, but Ken kept on going, "That's why… I wished for him to disappear! Which he did! And then… I became a monster! I didn't even knew what I was doing is wrong! I thought it was all a game… I thought _my_ brother was a game! I thought he would just start again from the beginning and have full life points again!" Ken's chuckle became into a loud laugh.

"You're stupid, Ken!" Ken said to himself as tears swelled up from his eyes, "And now… you don't have a brother anymore!" Ken's tears flooded from his eyes as yelps of laughter escaped from his mouth. "That's enough…" Davis silenced the genius boy, "I've heard enough!" Davis tried to keep his tears within him.

Ken was silent for a while and then started, "Can I be your friend, Davis?"

"Eh?" Davis wondered. "I never had one in my life… Well, I used to have one… but now he's gone!" Ken said sadly, "He saved my life!"

"I am always your friend, Ken! Remember that! Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody too!"

"Oh no! They're _not_ my friends! Friends don't get mad at each other! And they're mad at me!" Ken laughed. "Ken! You're starting to creep me out!" Davis said as he pulled Ken away and shook him by the shoulders.

"Am I?" Ken laughed. His laughter stopped when he felt like vomiting. He lowered his head and got it all out on Davis jacket. "Ken!" Davis shrieked as the genius fell into his arms and rested his head on the goggle-boy's shoulder. "I'm worthless… I just wanted it all to end!" Ken whispered as he smiled at Davis, finally closing his eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"He was miserable!" Davis yelled in front of all the young Digidestines, "Did you know how much pain inside of him? And you still wanted the truth?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that he's like that from the start!" Yolei argued. "But you made it worst by letting him spill it out! And what's worst is… he didn't have a clue of what he's saying because he was drunk!" Davis pointed out to the bearer of Love and Sincerity.

Yolei didn't argue to that as she looked away, "I just wanted to know… if he really wants to be friends with us!" Davis stomped away from the group and left them with guilt. He came back and looked at each of his friends' faces, "Yes! He wants to be! But because of your exaggerating attitudes…  he doesn't want to anymore!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wide, purple eyes opened as it shimmered with the brightness of the sun's rays. Ken slowly got up and yawned. "O- ow!" He gasped in pain as he held his head tight. _'That's right… Davis and I went out last night! But… how did I get home?'_ He thought as he looked around his room.

"I must've fallen asleep after drinking some Cream Soda!" He yawned again. He suddenly jumped when he heard a beeping noise. It was his digivice! "W- Wormmon?" He gasped happily and got out of bed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Digiport! Open!" He yelled. He was instantly transported into a village with numerous eggs surrounding the whole place. "Welcome to Primary Village!" A Digimon popped out of the ground and Ken looked at it closely.

"Hey! You're the Digimon Emperor!" The Digimon yelled. "N- No! I used to be but I'm not anymore!" Ken tried to explain but Digimons popped out from the ground as well and started throwing hairy balls at him. "S- Stop it!"

"Get away from here!"

"I know I had done some terrible things to you!" Ken said, "Please! Give me a chance to make it up to all of you!"

"NO! Get out of our village!"

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled and an egg farther away suddenly glowed pink, which caught his attention. "Wormmon! Ken smiled and ran to it. He knelt down beside it and grabbed it tightly. The egg instantly turned into a small green Digimon. "Minomon!" Ken smiled happily.

"KEN!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"A lot of good things happened while you were away, Minomon!" Ken explained as he plopped onto his bed. "Really? Like what?" Minomon asked. "Davis and I are finally friends!" Ken smiled innocently. "Really? That's great, Ken!" Minomon jumped into his master's lap. Ken smiled back and looked at Minomon, somehow… he had this strange feeling that everything isn't so perfect yet!

The both of the friends jumped when they heard a beep from the D-Terminal, "It's probably Davis…" Ken smiled and got out of bed.  
_/Ken… I need to see you right now! I've got something important to say! Meet me at Tamachi Park again… same place!/_

Ken raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner Digimon. "I got to go out for a while, Minomon!"

"Can't I go with you, Ken?" Minomon asked. "I'm sorry, my friend, but this is between human and human! No offense!" Ken laughed. "That's okay, Ken!" Minomon smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Minomon… I'll bring some snacks when I get home!" Ken said as he closed the door behind him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You wanted to see me, Davis?" Ken smiled as he arrived. Davis was sitting in the bench sadly while swaying his legs forward and backward. "I've got some confessions to make!" Davis said.

"Confessions?" Ken questioned as he sat beside the boy.

"Remember last night… after you drank your 2nd glass of that Cream Soda?" Davis asked. Ken recalled and nodded, "That's the last thing I remembered about last night, Davis! What happened to me after that, anyway?" Ken asked.

"Umm… you were sort of… Drunk!" Davis muttered. "What?" Ken gasped, "But… Soda doesn't have liquor! Or… does that Cream Soda have?" Ken laughed. Davis didn't laugh with him, which made Ken feel uneasy. Davis handed the genius a small bottle and Ken looked at it for a while.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"It's Yolei's Dad's strongest liquor!" Davis said, "You see Ken… Yolei forced me to do it… She wanted me to place some of this liquor inside your soda. And when you went away, I placed some inside your drink. That's why you got drunk!"

Ken's eyes widened. He can't believe Davis was playing with him all along as if he was a toy. "It's a practical joke, right?" Ken started trembling as he gripped the bottle tightly, "What was your purpose, Davis? Why did you do it?" Ken's voice was now in an angry tone like the Digimon Kaizer's.

"Yolei wanted me t-…"

"STOP USING HER NAME!" Ken yelled. "I asked you some questions… about your feelings about us!" Davis answered quickly, trembling as well. "You told me about the death of your brother…" Davis murmured which made Ken's heart skip a beat.

"…And how you wanted to disappear like he did!" Davis looked away as Ken slowly stood up and backed away, preparing to run. His face showed horror and fear as tears flood out from his eyes.

_/"What would happen… if you accidentally… spilled your secrets?"/_ He remembered Davis ask him. "Ken…" Davis softly said as Davis approached the 'Rocket'. "How dare you…" Ken muttered, the horrified expression still present in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He said and slapped Davis hard on the face. "How dare you toy with my emotions!" Ken yelled as a rain of tears escaped his eyes. "I hate you, Davis! I HATE YOU!" And with that, he turned to run but was cut off when the other Digidestines appeared right in front of his eyes.

"Please don't blame it all on Davis, Ken! It was my fault! I forced him to!" Yolei stepped up but Ken shrugged her off with an angry look with all the tears running down from his eyes.

"How would you feel if you were in my place?" Ken yelled as he threw the small bottle by Yolei's feet and it blasted into thousands of pieces of the broken glass. Finally, he ran away and never turned back.

This time… he didn't have second thoughts. He didn't want to be part of the team anymore. Because his faith for them had blasted away like the thousand pieces of the broken bottle did.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken came running back home and slammed the door behind him when he arrived inside their apartment. "Ken, honey! Would you like some-" Meia stopped when she saw tears glimmering from his son's eyes, when Ken ran past her. "Ken?"

Ken ran to his room to find Minomon turn into Wormmon. Wormmon turned and saw Ken. "Ken, did you bring me some-" He was cut off when his master embraced him tightly. "K- Ken!" Ken sobbed loudly as his eyes were covered from the shadows of his bedroom. "Ken…" Wormmon softly said, "Ken, you have to tell me what's wrong… I want to help you!"

"I… don't want to be… a Digidestined!" Ken cursed. Ken's tears flooded faster as Wormmon used his 'legs' to wipe his master's tears away. He held 2 of his legs and placed each one at Ken's cheeks.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ken?" Meia Ichijouji came inside her son's room and brought with her a tray of food. "Ken, are you sure you're not hungry?" Meia asked.

Meia placed the tray of food unto the table and approached Ken. She found her son hugging himself on the corner, still sobbing. Meia didn't hesitate and did what any mother would do; she brought her son in a tight and warm embrace and allowed him to cry on her shoulders.

"You've been crying for hours now… it's not like it's the end of the world, is it?" Meia whispered into her son's ear as she nuzzled Ken's hair. For a while, she felt Ken's sobbing worsen as he buried closer to his mother. "Please, Ken… please, stop it!" Meia pleaded as her tears too, came out from her eyes, "It hurts me so much to see you like this!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I wonder… what Ken is doing now?" Davis asked himself as he stared off at the sky. He had his hands behind his head and he was sprawled his back on the soccer fields. "Excuse me… are you Davis Motomiya?" A lady suddenly popped out of Davis's vision.

"Umm… yeah!" Davis nodded and sat upright to face a woman with brown hair. "H- Have I seen you before?" Davis pointed.

"Maybe you have…" The woman smiled, "I'm Meia Ichijouji… Ken's mother!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I need your help!" Meia frowned, "As much as I want to be angry with you… I have to put that aside now! I have never met any of Ken's friends who could hurt him this much! Usually, he is immune to this kind of feeling but you're the first one to ever really reach that pain inside his heart!"

Davis looked at his palms and clutched them tightly. They turned white and Davis closed his eyes heavily, "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Ichijouji!"

"Apologies won't get you anywhere!" Meia Ichijouji snapped as Davis raised his head and looked at the woman. "I want you snap him out of this mess! You're the only one who could do it!"

"B- but… he hates me! I can't even talk to him!" Davis blurted but Meia just smiled. "If he really hated you then he wouldn't have shed tears for you!" Meia said which made Davis's eyes widened, "Please… go to him! He needs you right now!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken felt as if he was drained from his fears and sadness. But he never felt good about it… he knew so well that he will never be the same again. _'They're using me… all of them are just the same! The same scums of the Earth!'_

"Ken…" A 10-legged creature came from under his bed. "Ken… please don't cry anymore!" Wormmon pleaded. Ken felt his lips twitched as he gave out a fake smile. Tears burned his eyes again as he faced the window of his balcony. "Wormmon?"

"Yes, Ken?" Wormmon perked. "Am I- Am I… important?" Ken asked as another set of tears flooded down his eyes again. "Of course you are, Ken! You will always be!" Wormmon yelled. "I don't know…" Ken sighed, "It hurts to be important…"

"The people who care for me… are sad whenever I'm sad!" Ken cried, "And it makes me even more sad! It's- it's just like a cycle! I don't understand!" Ken circled into a ball and clutched his head.

Ken felt weary and tired from all the sobbing; it has been precisely 6 hours he had been endlessly crying. Ken heard footsteps from outside his door and stopped sobbing. He looked up to see a maroon-haired boy opening the door of his room.

"D- Davis!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken stared at the boy for a moment, his tears shining from the light of the sun. "Ken!" Davis said nervously and tried to hug the genius but ended up being pushed away. "Don't touch me!" Ken yelled as he stood up. "Ken, let me explai-"

"You don't need to explain! Cause I don't want to hear it!" Ken's voice started to tremble as his knees buckled. "I'm tired of listening," he muttered as he fell on the floor again.

Ken felt warm hands beside both of his cheeks, brushing the tears from his eyes away. Ken closed his eyes heavily and tried to shake them away, but the hands were to strong for him to brush off.

"Ken… you're really a great friend! And I'm not using you…" Davis softly said. "We just… wanted to know the truth… maybe we should've waited for you to say it to us!"

Ken's eyes opened and stared back at the goggle-boy. "I guess… you weren't ready yet!" Davis had a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I'm really sorry, Ken! I really want to be friends with you…" Davis embraced the indigo-haired boy with force, knowing that Ken won't share the embrace with him back. To his surprise, Ken hugged back. "Thank you, Davis!" Ken whispered and fell asleep on the goggle-boy's shoulders.

And outside the room of the genius, was his mother standing by the door. "I want to thank you too… Davis!"__

'Thank you for saving my son…' 

_/Owari/_


End file.
